


Thinking of him

by KatCake05



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: This probably sucks but here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatCake05/pseuds/KatCake05
Summary: Kits struggling to forget a certain grey-eyed person and his new family notice somethings up.
Relationships: Kit Herondale & Jem Carstairs, Kit Herondale & Mina Carstairs, Kit Herondale & Tessa Gray
Kudos: 18





	Thinking of him

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if this is any good 😂

Kit rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes. He rarely got any sleep these days with Mina always crying her eyes out and the dreams. Right now though, the one and only Tiberius Nero Blackthorn was keeping his mind occupied. 

It was days like today when he almost gave in; when he almost went to see them. Kit missed the Blackthorns more than anything but he couldn't go back. It didn't matter that he missed watching those horrid horror movies with Dru or having a witty conversation with Emma. It didn't matter that he missed Julian's pancakes and Cristina's advice. It didn't matter that he missed Tavvy and his conversations or Marks uniqueness. It didn't matter that he missed Kieran or solving mysteries with Ty. None of this mattered because it hurt too much. It hurt too much to be around Ty. To know that Ty had never cared about him at all. 

Kit hit his head against the table. All he could think about now was Ty's stunning black hair that stuck out in all directions but still seemed like a masterpiece; his gorgeous grey eyes that were like nothing Kit had ever seen; the way he cared about animals and nature; the fact that he was so intelligent and how hot he looked when he nerded out. All Kit could think about was how beautiful Tiberius Blackthorn was and it was driving him crazy. 

Kit stood up and sighed as Mina started to cry. 

"I've got it!" He yelled so Tessa and Jem could hear him. 

He walked down the hallway and pushed open the door carefully. Kit made his way over to the cot that was pushed up against the wall of the soft pink room. There was a doll house in one corner, a set of draws in the other. A few paintings and pictures lined the walls of the mediocre sized room. Kit picked up Mina and started rocking her from side to side. Mina had dark brown hair and brown eyes as of now and was the cutest baby Kit had ever seen. Kit made his way to the kitchen where Tessa and Jem now sat at the table. 

"Here," Tessa said holding out a bottle.

Kit smiled and nodded at her, taking it. He took the cap of and nudged Mina's lips with it. Mina opened her mouth and drank like her life depended on it. 

Kits mind wondered as he waited for Mina to be finished. He had training that afternoon with Jem. Jem was a great teacher even if he wasn't as good as Emma or Ty. Kit mentally slapped him self and shook his head; he needed to stop thinking about the Blackthorns, especially Ty. 

Kit handed the now empty bottle to Tessa as Mina already started to doze off again. He smiled and went to put her back in bed. 

When Kit came back out Tessa and Jem both looked up. 

"What?" Kit asked knowing instantly that they were about to ask something.

"What happened between you and Ty?" Tessa asked. Tessa and Jem usually avoided that subject, knowing that it hurt to talk about. Why they were asking now, Kit did not know.

"Why?" Kit questioned them.

"We can tell you miss them Kit. They were the ones who were there for you during some of the toughest times of your life. Plus, one minute your feeding Mina and smiling, the next your frowning and look miserable. You want to see them, don't deny it, but somethings holding you back. Maybe if we knew we could h-" Jem started.

"You can't help," Kit interrupted him. "Not with this anyway."

Tessa nodded, stopping Jem from saying any thing else. 

"I've dealt with angst ridden teenagers before Jem," Tessa said quietly. "Let it be." 

Jem just sighed. Kit turned around and walked to his bedroom, flopping down on his bed. What he would give to be able to forget Tiberius Nero Blackthorn.


End file.
